Metal Alice
' Metal Alice' is the name of a fictional villain in both Tensou Sentai Goseiger and its 2013 Power Rangers counterpart, Power Rangers: Megaforce. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Metal-Alice of the Agent (エージェントのメタルA（アリス） Ējento no Metaru Arisu) (33-44, Gokaiger 40) is Robogōgu's personal attendant and the marshal of Matrintis who is the first high spec Matroid built by her master to serve him. In battle, she is able able to shoot the breast-like G Cup Buster (Gカップバスター, Jī Kappu Basutā) missiles on her chest, as well as the knowledge to calculate any factor and uses previous battle data to enhance specs on future Matroid designs. She wields the Alice Pad (A（アリス）パッド, Arisu Paddo) with the Alice Pad Sword (A（アリス）パッドソード, Arisu Paddo Sōdo) mode that allows her to summon the Bibi Soldiers and the Bibi Bugs to fight for Matrintis, and converts the Bibi Bugs into the Bibi Nails (ビービネイル Bībi Neiru), as so they can burrow into then enlarge the Matroids. Prior to encountering the Goseiger, Metal-Alice had a brief encounter with the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger when she investigated a temple and was stopped by them. After using a prototype version of Zan-KT against them, she backed away with her research material intact. After attempting to talk him to back away from the fight in their first encounters, Metal-Alice has since become a frequent rival of GoseiKnight. After being destroyed by Wonder Gosei Great, Metal-Alice loses Robogōgu's respect as he deems her model low spec and installs a Punishment Bomb on her rebuilt body to keep her in her place. But after reviving Buredo-RUN, and being saved by him, Metal-Alice developed an interest in the concept of friendship while starting to realize that the Goseigers can not be underestimated. Soon on the eve of the final battle, after learning that Robogōgu only kept her around in order to perfect Buredo-RUN into an ideal servant, Metal-Alice restores Buredo-RUN's memory and sets up a scheme with him to do away with Robogōgu. She then sacrifices herself to take Buredo-RUN's place as a suicide bomber, letting Super GoseiRed detonate her Punishment Bomb. Metal-Alice just survived the explosion, and was approached by Buredo-RUN after Robogōgu was destroyed. However, now his old nature was restored, Buredo-RUN had no need for her. Despite her previous acts of kindness towards him, Buredo-RUN showed Metal-Alice no mercy and brutally destroyed her. 'Power Rangers: Megaforce' Metal Alice is a powerful robot created by Vrak in his underwater laboratory. She comes to battle the Mega Rangers. 'Character History' Metal Alice was created by Vrak in his underwater laboratory. She is very loyal to Vrak. The Human Factor When she createsRotox, she attacks it, but loses her leg. Vrak is impressed of Rotox's power. Metal Alice uses her tablet to repair her leg and sends Rotox out for battle. When Rotox is defeated, Metal Alice makes adjustments to him by reviewing the battle data. Rotox is repaired and has become Rotox DX. He is sent out to battle. Metal Alice comes along to introduce his new form. When Rotox deflects the Megaforce Blaster's blast, Metal Alice is impressed and continues to have him fight. When Robo Knight arrives, Metal Alice tries to persuade him to join them robots in conquering Earth. The ranges think this is absurd and Alice continues saying the Robots are the future. She and Rotox leaves, questioning Robo Knight what side he should be on. Alice and Rotox arrive at their ideal place for a human prison. The Ultra Mode rangers arrive to fight Rotox. The rangers are defeated. Robo Knight arrives with his decision. He chooses to not side with Metal Alice and will fight to protect Earth and its humans, and proceeds to attack Rotox. RK and the rangers combine Dynamics and defeat Rotox. Metal Alice escapes, mad of what RK choose. When Vrak wanted work done, he sends Metal Alice to attack the rangers with her newest creation, Robot 1-C-0. However he malfunctions and Alice escapes mad of the results. Later, when the rangers find out about the sensor on Rico and try to destroy it, Metal Alice appears and reveals that Rico malfunctioning was a set up, in order to learn about the power of friendship. Alice activates her override system, changing Rico into a destructive robot. However Emma and the rangers were able to counter this transformation. Metal Alice becomes enraged and enlarges Rico. After Emma's plan to save Rico is successful, Metal Alice angrily escapes the scene. Vrak then sent Metal Alice to de-rail a train, causing both fear and destruction for the humans. This plan not only failed, though lead to Metal Alice being destroyed by the Rangers, and Robo Knight, with their zords, after she enlarged herself with the Zombolts. Though destroyed, Vrak rebuilt her, claiming that he still needed her for future schemes. 'Qoutes' *"I am Metal Alice. I am your creation, Master." *:―Metal Alice's first words to Vrak *: 'See Also' *' Mortalia ' Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Mischellany Category:Villains (Lost Galaxy Movie)